Starting at the gallery, moving on to the murder
by Bambuskaru
Summary: BB first at the gallery. We also meet Booth's brother. By the way, who killed Roger Simms? It's my 1st fic, so be easy on me, okay?
1. Chapter 1

_Hey! Updated a bit... should be easier to read now. And I just thought I'd mention that 'Bones' belongs to Fox... like we didn't know that before...  
Anyway, I love the show and after reading numerous fanfictions, thought I should try to write one.. ) No spoilers!  
So.. picture this:_

* * *

It was kind of squared and quite literally saying- odd. It had those weird splattered figures that made absolutely no sense what so ever. Too colourful and not to mention- meaningless. So why was she looking at it?

„Didn't know you were interested in art, Bones"

„What? No, it's just... look at all those squares and the colours.. It has absolutely no point. I mean, why make a painting that nobody understands?"

Booth was frowning and looking at her suspiciously. Then turned his attention to the painting that his partner was analysing. It was rather odd, but...

„The author must have been very confused... or very young, since he obviously didn't know what he was doing."

Since Booth didn't answer, Brennan turned to look at him.

„Booth?"

„Huh?"

„I said that..."

"I heard what you said, okay? And I disagree. This is art, Bones, art. Know the word?"

She was frowning and started to say something, but Booth cut in.

„How would you picture happiness, sorrow, love or whatever the mood you're in on a painting, huh?"

„Well I don't see how it has anything to do with this certain picture..."

"This is the meaning of his painting- to express his feelings. This is what the author was feeling, when he drew it"

„What... squares?!"

"Bones... it's... just drop it okay?"

He started to leave, but had to stop.

„Just because you're a feminine guy, doesn't mean that everybody is..."

"Hey! I am not a feminine guy" Booth started to look incensed. „I have feelings, which means that I happen to be normal." He was walking away.

„I have feelings!" Brennan followed his partner. „But I don't draw stupid squares to show t..." She almost pumped into Booth since he had suddenly stopped walking.

"Whoa! That looks nice."

„That's a... picture of a naked woman, Booth"

Booth, smiling at the sight of the painting: „I realise that, Bones. That's why I'm smiling. See?" Smiles to her.  
Brennan only frowns to him, but he has already turned his attention back to the naked lady.

So Brennan looks at the painting again. „You know, this is anatomically quite correct, I mean, even the tibia and fibula are... perfectly pictured under the skin. See? Right there on the leg. Nothing wrong with the way she is positioned... even the muscles are.."

Booth feels really irritated. "Okay, okay! I got your point!... I'll never look naked women again... at least when you're nearby..."

„But I was just saying... Stop nudging me!"

Booth stared to guide her out of the gallery by pushing her slightly. "That's what you always say... you should really think about something more original, Bones. Now let's go talk to Steven Thomas. After all, that's why we're here..."

* * *

_Thank you for reading. Hope you didn't dislike it or thought it was boring... I'd really much appreciate it if you'd review. That would help me a lot! And, since I'm not English by birth, you can always mention the flaws. )  
There will be a sequel..._


	2. Chapter 2

_I still don't own 'Bones', but here's the 2nd chapter. It is rather short, but... I'm still gettin' the hang of it.  
Anyway. I really appreciated your reviews. So sweet of you, guys! Thanks and hope you like this one too!_

* * *

„So you haven't seen that guy?" 

„How many time do I have to tell you?! No, I haven't seen him" The guy rolled his eyes.

It was Brennan's turn to cut in.

„Not even once in your entire life?" Steven Thomas gave her a weird look and she continued. „I mean, it's kind of hard to miss a guy as big as Roger Simms, not to mention he was deeply interested in art, which means he must have spent a lot of time in here."

"Well, Dr Brennan, many people spend their whole days in my gallery, but that doesn't mean that I know any of them!"

„Aha! So you did see Simms?"

"Agent Booth, I am tired of you asking the same question all over again in different formulation"

„His got a point, you know" Brennan whispered to his partner, who gave her an annoyed look.

„Thank you, Dr Brennan. Now, since I'm quite tired, I'd like to ask you to leave." Thomas walked away.

Later in the car. Booth was driving and was clearly pondering on something when he finally spoke.

„You know Bones, I'm wondering if we could've asked more questions if you hadn't taken' his side..."

„What? Wanted to know if he had seen Roger Simms?"

„Haha. Very funny."

Brennan's slightly grinning. „And what did I do then?"

„You took his side!"

"I did not"

"Did too!"

„I just said that he had a point. And he did actually. I mean, you were really lacking of questions"

"That is not the issue here. The point is that..."

Brennan's phone rang.

„Brennan"

„Hey sweetie! It's Angela. Look, I really don't want to bother you with all the meaningless little things, but I could really need your help"

"What is it Ange? Is something wrong?" Brennan started to worry a little.

„What's wrong with Angela?"

„Wait. Booth, I just asked her that"

Angela, similing from the other side of the phone: „No guys, nothing's wrong. Bren, I just wanted to ask you to come shopping with me. I know! You hate it. But I really really need a professional hand for help."

"But Ange, I am not a professional"

„Ha! Wish I had recorded that", Booth was widely grinning.

Brennan felt a little annoyed. „Well not in shopping, I mean"  
Looking specifically at Booth, who still had a grin on his face, but in less than a second his expression completely changed. Now his mouth hung open like he had just been told that he was assigned to work with Zack.

„No way!" They had just pulled over to the Bureau, when he jumped out of the car.

„Booth?!"

„Sweetie?"

„Okay Ange, I'll go shopping with you. Call you later. Booth's acting strange..."

She unlocked her seatbelt and also hopped out of the car, looking very confused. She saw Booth hugging some guy. They were both widely smiling and not to mention... quite alike. Brennan stood still for a while and watched them talk, but then decided to approach.

„Hey, who's that, Seeley? Your girlfriend? Hahahaa"

Brennan had just stopped near them.

„That is my partner, Doctor Temperance Brennan. She's a forensic anthropologist and a world famous author" Booth proudly said.

„Bones, meet my brother Jared".

* * *

_Yes, I'd still like you to tell me what you think. Please? _


	3. Chapter 3

_I'd like to thank everybody for reading and reviewing. It means a lot to me! So, here's chapter 3. Didn't even know I'd go that far, but you keep letting me write. Thank you! Hope you enjoy. wink_

* * *

„Nice to meet you Dr Brennan. Or may I call you Temperance? Hehe" They shook hands 

„Yes, it is nice to meet you too. And yes, you may call me by my first name." She smiled to Jared.

Booth clapped his hands. „Okay then! Let's all go inside!" And he started to lead them.

„No, you go. I'm going shopping with Angela"

„Alright. I'll see you tomorrow then." Booth smiled.

„But Seeley. Don't you think that Temperance should at least come to dinner with us? I thought that we should all go to Paladin's Place. Hehe. It's about few blocks from here. We can eat, chat, dance if we want to...hehe"

Damn, that man just kept saying 'hehe', Brennan thought.  
„I don't know..."

„Yeah, Bones. Jared's right! We could all hang out a bit. You spend too much time working, anyway." Booth leaned in to whisper into her ear: „Plus, you get to know my brother"

„What's that supposed to mean?"

Booth gave her his charm smile. „Nothing, let's just chill a little"

„Right! So you're in then?" Jared got excited. He took Brennan's hand. „Such a beautiful woman just can't spend the night away from us." He gently said and again, smiled.

She pulled her hand, but half- smiled „Well. I do have work to do, but I guess it can wait 'till tomorrow."

"Fantastic! So we'll meet you at Paladin's about emm... 8 o'clock? Seeley, what do you think?"

„Ehm... yeah. 8 sounds great! Okay. Seeya, Bones."

Brennan walked away to her car, which she had left here earlier in the day.

„Damn. Where the hell did you get a girl like that?!"

„From the museum."

Booth didn't really want to admit it, but his brother's excitment did bother him a little and he kept wondering why...

_About an hour later._

„So, is he cute?" Angela was grinning.

„He's normal. Appears to be older than Booth, since he has you know... more lines in his face and..."

"Okay, Bren. But is he cuter than Booth?"

"They're quite alike actually..."

"So you admit, that Booth's cute?" Angela was really giggling now.

„Angela! I don't see him that way... Let's just drop it. You wanted to shop, so let's just do what we came here to do. Okay?"

„Fine, whatever you want" She still had a grin on her face, especially since Brennan had looked a little disturbed.

„Why did you need me anyway?"

"I wanted you to help me choose a dress for a dinner with Hodgins tonight"

„But you know I don't know anything about fashion"

„Come on, Bren. Be my friend, will you? So... what do you think about this one?" Angela was holding a really short green dress up for Brennan to see.

„No. I think it make's you look like a prostitute"

"Well thanks. That was pretty straightforward."

„Hey, you wanted me to..."

"It's okay! That's exactly why I wanted you to come." Angela smiled to her friend, who smiled back.

„You know, I'm meeting Booth and Jared tonight... in Paladin's Place"

„Sweetie! Why didn't you tell me?! You need a dress too!" She got excited.

„Oh no! I don't think it's necessary to buy a new dress"

„Yes it is! No arguments!"

And they shopped for about four hours. They had found Angela a nice dress for the evening. It was long and coral red. Both of the girl had liked it. Although, it was really hard to find something for Brennan, since Angela said it had to be special. Whatever that meant...

„Sweetie! I think we've got it!"

„What, this one? Are you sure?"

„Go try it on. Come on, we're already running late!"

Brennan went to try it on and when she came out of the cabin: „So, Angela, what do you think?"

She was wearing a cerulean blue dress, which had little sparks on the beading. It had a criss- crossed top and a skirt that flew nicely right above her knees.

„What I think? What do you think?"

"I think it's rather nice, but maybe too colourful..."

"Sweetie. It's perfect! You are so wearing it tonight!"

* * *

_But what do you think? I spent quite a lot of time with that chapter. Don't ask. I don' know why... Anyway. Again... I'd like to know your opinion. The more the merrier. It helps me improve. Honestly!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Okay! First of all, I'd like to thank you for reviewing! (Do that again... smiles)  
And secondly: s__orry for taking so long, but I got my national exam results during the week. They went rather well, considering the fact that I got into university! Which is great! But enough about me. Here's another chapter and I totally hope you enjoy it. The weird part is that they tend to get longer and longer..._

_The sentence between ' ...' is what they're thinking._

* * *

She stepped out of her car. Her blue heels clicked on the tiled path she was walking on. Her auburn hair had sweet waves in them and they flew nicely around her face while she was moving. She stopped in front of the Paladin's Place. The restaurant didn't look very different from the other plain houses on the street, although the sign said its name. Temperance Brennan sighed and stepped in. She was momentarily shocked– that was not ordinary! The room was filled with round tabels that had comfortable looking sofas and chairs around them. The enlightenment was soft, not too bright, not too dim and little stars were dancing around the whole room, including people. The place looked... cosy. The band was playing some slow music. She had just managed to adjust, when she was interrupted.

„Dr Brennan! Temperance! So nice you came! Hehe" Jared shook her hand and was widely smiling. „You look stunning!"

"Thank you, Jared" Brennan smiled to the guy, who now tried to lead her to their table, but she managed to pull away.

„As you wish, my lady. Hehe" He showed her the way. Jared didn't look bad himself, actually. He was wearing a tux and reminded her a little bit of his brother, although he's smile wasn't nearly as charming as Booth's...

'Wait! Why am I comparing them?' she thought.

„Where's Booth?" Brennan lightly frowned.

„Oh he's on his way. He called and said he'd be a little late."

He pulled a comfy chair for Brennan, but she had already sat on another one. Jared frowned and sat on it himself.

She looked around. They were quite close to the band and the dance floor. He kept looking at her with a smile on his lips. She felt she was being observed.

„What?" She asked with a light smile on her lips, when she couldn't ignore him anymore.

„Nothing. You just... are very beautiful. Are you sure there's nothing between you and Seeley?" He looked worried.

„We'll we're partners and friends and... Booth!"

„Hey guys! Sorry I'm late. The traffic's terrible... unbelievable, even at this time of the night!" He was also wearing a tux. He started to pull out the chair, when he noticed the way his partner looked. He's eyes grew wide while he tried to hide his expression.

„Wow, Bones... You... ehm.. That's a really pretty dress you've got..."

„Thanks Booth. Angela helped me pick it. We had to look through a lot of shops when we found the dress we both liked."

Oblivious to the real meaning of the compliment she looked at her dress and then at Booth and smiled to him, who had to smile back since, even though he hadn't really said that, her partner looked absolutely gorgeous. The colour of the dress emphasised her blue eyes. They kept looking at each others eyes for a little longer.

„Khm khm" Jared brought them back to reality. He was quite stunned to admit that those two had chemistry, whether they wanted to admit it or not... He decided not to be disturbed.

Booth sat down and took the menu from their round table. So did Brennan. Since now they both appeared to be deeply absorbed in their menus, Jared opened his.

After a while they had all ordered their food and were now sipping champagne. Jared had a ordered a bottle to celebrate his visit to the town. He asked Brennan about her job and bones while Booth played with his napkin and seemed to be in his own thoughts.

The two stopped talking about work. Jared stood up and went to her.

„Temperance, maybe you'd like to have a dance with me?" He offered her his hand.

Booth's head had snapped up just as quickly as his eyes glanced at her and back to the table. Brennan didn't notice that, but Jared did. Again, he ignored it.  
She took his hand and they went to the dance floor, where the light was playing different colours and all the other couples were swaying to the slow jazz music. Booth watched as his brother twirled her partner around the floor. Her dress was sparkling on the shades of the colours and her skirt flew nicely around her legs. She was smiling while talking and dancing with Jared.

'She's having fun. What's the big deal about that?! She deserves it...' Booth thought. 'But why the hell did she have to choose my brother for that? Doesn't she know that Jared likes to flirt with all kinds of women? Well how could she know... Whoa! He really shouldn't be that close to her!' He continued to invigilate the pair and Jared had leaned in on her really closely, which she didn't seem to mind. 'Maybe I should tell her. But he's my brother and maybe I shouldn't, but Bones doesn't deserve this.'

Booth stood up, determined to talk to her.

„I told the bank teller to give me all the money and he was totally shocked! He already started to stuck it into the bag when I told him it was a joke!! He was not happy! Hehehehe hahaa" Jared told Brennan his usual joke while they were dancing.

„Heheh..." Brennan hadn't really got the point while Jared thought the joke was hilarious.

„Excuse me, may I?"

„Oh sure Seeley. Although I'm rather sad to let her go, but since she doesn't seem to mind..." Brennan looked a little uneasy, when Booth looked deeply into her eyes.

Jared released her hand and Booth took it while he put his other hand around her waist. The music was a little faster now.

„Soo... you like my brother?"

„Actually yes, he is rather interesting and he has a great sence of humor." 'I am so lying!'

She felt the warmth of Booth's hand on her waist and that kept her from thinking totally clear.

„Hah! Knew you'd like him!"

She turned to look at him in the eye.

„Why?"

„Since he's... you know... like me!" He was grinning.

„What's that supposed to mean? And I meant why you knew, not why I liked him. And that's not the reason by the way!" he still grinned a little, while he was looking at her, but then got serious and turned his gaze away from hers.

„Bones, I think you shouldn't hang out with Jared so easily."

The music stopped and he released her.

„What! Why? I think I'm perfectly entitled to decide this- on my own" She looked quite disturbed and crossed her hands on her chest.

„Besides, we were only dancing."

„I know my brother, Bones. He likes to flirt with women and then act like he never knew them."

„Well for your information, I am completely aware of that kind of behaviour around males. In case you haven't noticed, all my relationships have ended after a short period of time. I don't need you protection from men!" She pursed her lips.

„What I'm trying to say, is that don't take him seriously!"

„And what makes you think that I had any attention to do so? Were you watching us?!"...

* * *

_If you made it that far, I'd like to congratulate you. You have fulfilled my purpose number 1. My purpos number 2 is to recive reviews and as before, I'd like you to help me with that. So, whether you enjoyed it, hated it, stayed neutral or found some mistakes in it... your opinion would be appreciated! I also tried to add more descriptions about the charaters, places etc. So I'd like to know, is it better? And thank you!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Again, thank you for reviewing! You guys make me smile :)  
And sorry for taking so long to update. Here's chappy number 5. It's quite short I know, but what can I do..._

* * *

... Booth hesitated, but calmly continued. "Nope. Just wanted to let you know. It's not bad or anything you hangin' around my brother. He's cool, as long as he's focused. But..."

He started to go towards their table and Brennan followed  
„he gets all too flirty around beautiful women"

And he winked to her while she kept looking at him with a furrow between her brows. She didn't understand anything anymore. 

„But just a minute ago you were trying to keep him away from me..."

"No, Bones. I was trying to make you understand that Jared likes things complicated. He's easy on almost every woman, sweet talk, jokes that nobody gets and you know... a little touching... that confuses and even hurts women who see him doing the exact same things with others"

He sipped his champagne. Brennan looked even more confused. Jared wasn't near to be seen. Booth looked at her like he was waiting for her to say something.

„You're welcome, Bones?"

„For what?"

„For warning you, geesh." He turned to sit down.

„I hate psychology..." She mumbled and also sat down.

„I'm back! Made some new friends. Heyhey!" Jared waved at some girls, who sat at the other table. The two blondes smiled and waved back making some sort of gestures with their hands that Jared tried to understand.  
While they comunicated the partners turned to look at each other.

„Hmm?" Booth gave Brennan a look which said I-told-you-so.

Lightly smiling she leaned in on Booth so that Jared couldn't hear and whispered: „Not everything you say may be true"

He also leaned in and whispered: „Like what?"

„That some women tend to get confused and/or hurt, when your brother flirts with others too" She was still lightly smiling and her blue eyes were sparkling.

„Meaning that... you don't?" 'Damn, she was beautiful'

Brennan pulled back. „Not at all"

Booth grinned a little.

„Hey guys, do you mind if I call these pretty ladies to join us? Hehe" Jared pointed at the two blondes, who eagerly waved at them.

Booth glanced at Brennan and back to his brother.

„Nope. Enjoy yourself as long as you don't harm anybody" He smiled reassuringly and looked at Brennan, who glanced back.  
„I should probably get going, anyway" He saw that Brennan became uncomfortable as Jared had waved the women to come over.

„Yeah... me too" She stood up after Booth.

„What? No, don't leave, not yet! We were having so much fun, weren't we? Hehe" Jared also stood up and tried to stop Brennan by taking her hand.

„Yes, we had fun. Thank you for inviting me" She pulled away her hand. „But we've got a case that really needs to be solved"

Jared looked dissapointed.  
"C'mon Seeley, you can't let her leave!"

„Hey bro, I don't make desicions for her. Sorry." Booth smiled to his brother „See you later, man." He patted his brother on his shoulder.

„It was nice to meet you" Brennan nodded to Jared, who sadly watched her leave with Booth's hand on the small of her back.

Jared turned around and widely smiled. „Sooo... ladies..."

* * *

_I don't want to be selfish, but I'd like to know how was it? A much as there are people, there are different opinions. So review, please. :)_


	6. Chapter 6

_Thank you for reviewing! Special greets to Karina:)  
And here's the next chapter. More involving a case now._

* * *

„And yes! My dear colleagues, we have a match! There are signs of butane, propane, benzene, formaldehyde and fluorinated hydrocarbons."  
Hodgins proudly announced the components of the 'slime' (that's what everybody in the lab, exept for Hodgins, called it) taken from the burned tissue, that Cam had carefully removed from the bones of Roger Simms. 

„Now. Where were the remains found?" Cam pensively asked.

„Near Thomas' art gallery" Booth quickly answered.

„Of course!" Now Brennan looked anxious and Cam and Hodgins were nodding with knowing looks and a slight smile.

„Oh my god. Even I know what this is all about!" Angela got excited.

„Right..." Zack agreed.

„Okay. Great. Now everybody knows but me." Booth glanced at the squints, who still had the irritating yeap-that's-it look on their face.

„Care to tell?!" This was getting annoying.

„These components are the usual ingredients of paint" Brennan explained to him.

„I also found traces of methylene chloride" Hodgins turned from the computer screen to face the others.

„Which, considering where Roger was found, is normally used in paint thinners and removers."

„Very good, Angela!" Cam appraised her and she widely smiled back.

„I knew that too!" Zack tried to catch the attention from their boss and looked a little hurt for losing the chance to also be 'very good'.

Everybody changed glances and tried to hide their smile, when Cam said: „Yes, Zack. I know you did." And turning to the others, „what we also know, is that Roger Simms was suffocated to death"

„And he was found near the art gallery and the owner said that he had never seen him!" Brennan proudly announced.

„Great. Let's go, Bones!" Booth dragged her by the arm while she tried to remove her gloves.

„Wait! I'll grab my stuff" She freed herself from Booth's grip and hurried to her office.

_Later, back at the art gallery._

Booth and Brennan were looking around, when a short brunette, holding some kind of files and papers in her hand, approached them.

„Excuse me, may I help you?"

They turned around. Booth flahed her his badge. „Hello, miss. We're from the FBI. I'm special agent Seeley Booth and this is doctor Temperance Brennan. We're looking for mister Steven Thomas?"

The woman made a regretful face. „Oh, I'm sorry. You just missed him."

„Any idea, when he will be back?" Booth continued.

„I'm afraid, not in a few days. He flew out of town to meet some promising new artist. However, maybe I can help you. I'm Tina Green, his assistant" She shook hands with both of the partners.

„Please, we can talk in the back" She indicated to the door in the farther wall with her head, since her hands were full, and started walking towards it.

Booth and Brennan followed.

The room looked like a cabinet, only it was filled with jars, sprays and all available options of paint in different colours, there were also canvas.

„It's a mess, but... here." She put down the papers from her hand and hurridly gathered all the others from the couch and gestured them to sit.

When they were all seated, Tina Green opposite to Booth and Brennan, Booth gave her a picture of Roger Simms, which he had got from the FBI database after Angela had reconstructored the victim's face by the skull.

„Have you seen this guy? We found him dead near this gallery" Booth asked the woman, carefully observing her emotions.

Tina Green looked at the picture in her hands and her eyes fulfilled with tears. She handed the picture back to Booth and turned her glance down to her hands, folded in her lap.

Booth and Brennan switched glances.

Finally Tina was ready to talk. She looked up and tried to wipe her eyes with a tissue.

„Yes. I've seen him. Roger and I have been friends since high school. We both love art. See? This is where we worked." She motioned the room they were in.

„You mean that he worked here? He was an artist?" Brennan curiously asked.

„No. He was not actually an artist. Neither am I. We just... we loved to paint. Everything. Haven't you talked to his sister?" Tina frowned a little.

„Ehm... no. Claire Simms seems to be out of the country, so we can't get in touch with her." Booth wondered why the assistant hadn't known about that.

Tina seemed a little disgusted. „Yeah. Well. She is always like that. Jumpin' from one place to another. Nobody really knows where she is. Even not Roger! How did he die, anyway?"

„It seems that he was suffocated to death, meaning that he died in a lack of oxyden, because we found traces of..." Brennan was cut down by his partner.

„Khm!" Booth gave her a meaningful look, which she returned, although she closed her mouth.

„When was the last time you saw Roger?" Booth asked Tina, who had been forrowing since Brennan had talked.

„Oh. Ehm... I don't know... About three days ago?" She looked sad again. „Do you think, that maybe, I could see him? You know... to say good bye?" She looked at each of the partner, when they switched glances.

„Miss Green. I'm a forensic antrophologist." Brennan stated.

„So?"

„I'm called in when a body is too decomposed to identify." She hesitantly continued.

„Oh. Oooh! Oh my god! What happened to him?! No, wait. I don't want to know..." She started to cry again. „I'm sorry. Is there anytthing else you'd like to know?" She blew her nose so loudly that Brennan wrinkled her nose.

„No, thank you, miss Green. That will do" Booth stood up „Bones, let's go!" He hissed.

She also stood up.

She whispered to him on their way out: „You know, her nose really shouldn't make that kind of a noise...It's like..." She put her fingers on her nose to imitate.

„Bones! Quit it!" He pulled her hands off of her nose.

„Booth. It's just not right!" She had stopped and he looked at her curiously.

* * *

_That will be all for tonight. Thank you for reading. And don't forget to hit that button, even if you only want to say 'hi'. Not to mention... I really haven't got much feedback, so I'm not sure whether to continue..._


End file.
